


Clean

by MonsterBoyf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, M/M, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterBoyf/pseuds/MonsterBoyf
Summary: Sicheng is invited (with no secret motive) to bathe with Taeyong.





	Clean

**Author's Note:**

> This was really only written so i could have sicheng say baby, Taeyong be a s u p er sub, and Sicheng eat ass.

“What’s the farthest you and Winwin have gotten?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to answer the question, Taeyong.” Mark chimed in for Donghyuk. The younger nodded and continued to firmly stare at the leader. Everyone was intrigued now. Taeyong’s rejection to answer the question only made them all more curious. Taeyong didn’t give in however. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the couch defiantly. The group groaned at his lack of cooperation. This was gonna have to go the hard way.

 

“Come on Taeyong! It really can’t be that bad. We all do it. Mark and I admit to what we do so you should too.” Mark nodded, draping himself over Taeyong in a four year-old style pout. He whined out the leader’s name, dragging out “yong” for as long as possible.  Jaehyung and Doyoung both joined in on begging for answers. Johnny and Taeil both took pity on the younger leader and tried to subdue the maknaes, though their efforts were completely futile.

“If you don’t tell us, I’ll get Sicheng to cook with me and burn down the kitchen again.”

“Fine!” The couple cheered as they finally got their leader to snap. Yuta quickly moved to cover his ears, not ready to lose his “innocence” yet.

 

Taeyong hung his head down as he prepared himself. This was going to be the death of him. If not from shame, Sicheng would probably kill him after this. Sicheng was so shy and gentle. There was no way on Earth Taeyong would get away spilling things like this. Knowing the rest of the group, the second they found out they’d start teasing the couple. It all depended on what he told them however. He could see it all now. If he revealed how much of a bottom he really was, he’d have to see their shocked faces before they started the torment.

 

Taeyong had never been one to be as he appeared, but the fact he was such a submissive was probably the best example of this. Even Sicheng was surprised finding out that Taeyong would much rather be ordered around and bruised than vice versa(or maybe, that Taeyong was asking _him_ to do something like that). That didn’t mean he rejected Taeyong however. That was a fact that came to much of a relief to Taeyong. Sicheng was incredibly understanding and accommodating. Something Taeyong should have expected. Sicheng just wanted to love Taeyong, if that involved more than bargained for then oh well.

 

The whole room fell into dead silence hearing Taeyong mumble something under his breath. His eyes were cast down and he started to bite at his nails again. Doyoung leaned closer to the leader to try and hear him better. The whole group waited on baited breath when Doyoung widened his eyes at what Taeyong repeated. Donghyuk leaned in close, eagerly awaiting an answer from either men. Doyoung cleared his throat bashfully.

“Well?”

“He said the farthest they’ve gotten is when Sicheng ate him out…” Taeyong winced as the room exploded in gasps, sequels, and overly dramatic exclamations of disgust. Taeyong jumped when Mark gripped his shoulders and started to vigorously shake him about. His head bobbed around with every movement.

“You’ve got to tell us everything! The juice details! The drama and amour!” Taeyong gaped at him as he felt his whole body burn up. He has to remember to ban alcohol from the house till the end of time starting now.

“I’m not telling _you_ anything!”

 

/////

 

Taeyong was full of light airy giggles. He felt so warm and safe like this. Sicheng leaned against him, pecking his shoulders faintly. Taeyong could just feel the smile he had as he brandished Taeyong in affection. He twitched away feeling fair eyelashes tickle him. Sicheng smirked as Taeyong jerked away.

“Does that tickle you baby?” Taeyong scowled at him,

“Be quiet, you brat.” Sicheng laughed and buried his head in the broad shoulder exposed to him. Taeyong softened and laid his hand in the locks splayed on top of him. His touch was gentle and still. He simply laid his hand on Sicheng’s hand, feeling it move as the younger nuzzled into him.

 

The two met eyes  in the mirror. It was late. Taeyong was getting ready for bed when Sicheng suddenly just came into the bathroom. He obviously hadn’t come for Taeyong, but he got sidetracked seeing Taeyong’s beautiful shoulders exposed and open for attacks of affection. Sicheng then just dropped everything and wrapped Taeyong in his arms.

 

It was a normal thing for the two of them. If one was doing something alone, often times the other would hug them from behind. Both of them had grown use to the others heat against their back and their breath tickling them.

 

“Would you like to take a bath with me?” It was a calm question, not really asked with any hidden agenda. Regardless, Sicheng’s hand stuttered from it’s former path down Taeyong's Chest. Sicheng’s fingertips stopped right at his navel at the suggestion. He looked at Taeyong once again in the mirror.

“What?” Taeyong smiled. He tilted his head. Something that always drew Sicheng in and convinced him.

“Would like to take a bath with me? I’d rather not let you go and it’s not as though you  haven’t seen me naked before.” Sicheng simply stared at him for some time. He studied his sharp face and almond eyes for something unknown to Taeyong. Eventually he let his hands fall to rest right atop the elder’s waist.

“I’m fine with that.”

 

Taeyong snuggled closer to Sicheng. Their skin was already flush together. But Taeyong couldn’t help wanting to be closer. He always wanted to be as close as possible. He had never actually bathed with another person before, but he couldn’t say he hated it. He liked the steamy air, feeling Sicheng hot against him, hands rubbing loving circles into his thighs. His own hand was tucked back, holding the back of Sicheng’s neck. He could feel the faint baby hairs that were soaked, which made them even softer than they usually were. Softly, Sicheng splashed water onto his lover’s chest.

 

“Baby?” Taeyong hummed in response. He wasn’t going to break his concentration from feeling Sicheng’s hair and jawline. “Do you mind if I wash you? Or at least your hair?” Taeyong opened his eyes. He tilted back to look up at the younger. Sicheng raised his brows down at him. Taeyong relaxed and let out an amused breath. Sicheng watched as he pulled away from him. He stared intently at the now revealed wet back muscles as Taeyong agreed.

“Go ahead Winnie.”

 

Taeyong couldn’t remember ever feeling so relaxed. He nearly went boneless as he felt Sicheng’s hands in his hair. He had gotten people to wash and touch his hair plenty of times. It was mandatory for their dye jobs. Even so, no other instance felt just as good as Sicheng doing it now. He felt like he was in his own heaven as his head jerked around under Sicheng’s ministrations. Sicheng wasn’t phased either. He smiled as Taeyong became putty under his hands. The whole time he couldn’t stop looking at those glorious back muscles. He shouldn’t probably be as entranced in them as he is. In an attempt to satisfy himself, he ran his soapy hands down the broad expanse and into the water. He unintentionally held his breath as he watched the suds roll down his spine. Taeyong didn’t open his eyes or turn back. He just wanted Sicheng to keep massaging into him with the soap. Hesitantly, Sicheng got some of soap into his hands. Taeyong sat back up straight as those hands ran over his neck and shoulders.

 

“You’re very good at this Winnie…” Taeyong spoke softly. His voice had gotten deeper from him relaxing so much. It was a very basic praise. One he often told Sicheng. He liked Sicheng being proud of his work. Even so, Sicheng still ended up deeply affected by the praise. This definitely was not good. He knew Taeyong would want to lean back up against his chest eventually. In a bathtub, it was much harder to lie when something hard was pressing against your back. Sicheng flushed as he continued his trek down Taeyong’s body. He rubbed all up his back, feeling each bump of his spine, every twitch of his beautifully toned muscles. He then trekked up his arms. Taeyong easily complied, stretching and moving according to Sicheng’s will. He giggled as he playfully intertwined their fingers.

 

“Baby, I need to finish cleaning you up first,” Sicheng cooed into Taeyong’s ear. Taeyong released, but not before surprise passed over his features briefly. Sicheng slowly moved his hand back, kissing at the clean white shoulders. He wasn’t even sure if it was going to work, but if he could subtly work Taeyong into arousal, it would end up being much less awkward. Luckily, Sicheng knew Taeyong and his body a little too well. He could work the elder to his advantage. His hands ran over Taeyong’s chest. Namely his pecs. He moved slowly, teasingly over Taeyong’s nipples. Before Taeyong could question him, he moved on to his chest. He needed to make it look unintentional. His fingers gently dug down into his muscles. Taeyong jerked forward at the motion. It surprised him, and his muscles were always sore there. The lightest press would send him jerking forward. Sicheng suppressed his grin at the sight of a surprised and pleasantly aroused Taeyong.

 

“Sicheng…”

“I need you to get up baby. I have to wash all of you,” Sicheng spoke lowly in Taeyong's ear. The man visibly shrunk down. His thighs shyly pressing together didn't go unnoticed either. Sicheng dipped one of his hands under the water to grope one of those firmly pressed thighs. Taeyong tensed under his touch. “Come on, up up.” Taeyong whined quietly. Sicheng knew it had worked. Taeyong would only act bratty like this. He was only a brat if he was embarrassed with himself.

“Sicheng…” Sicheng chuckled as he rubbed into the strong thigh under his palm.

“C'mon, it can't be too bad. Let me see that cute little butt of yours.” Taeyong pouted at the tease. Begrudgingly, he stood in the tub.

“This is all your fault anyway…”

 

Sicheng hummed as he soaped up his hands again and started to rub into the thighs before him.

“What's my fault baby boy?” Taeyong huffed. He placed his hands against the wall to keep himself steady as Sicheng basically felt him up.

“All your touching and whispering in my ear you... “ Sicheng leaned in as Taeyong grumbled. He knew exactly what he was doing. He needed Taeyong to say it.

“I what baby boy?” Taeyong grumbled once again. He was cut off as hands reached around to wash his inner thighs. Taeyong whimpered as fingertips gently brushed at his cock. “Is this what you're talking about? Did I do this?” Taeyong gasped as Sicheng gave two swift pumps to the elder's already harder cock. Taeyong nodded shamefully. His head bowed as he tried to press into the feeling. Sicheng purred as he removed his hand.

“I thought so.” Sicheng continued to wash the poor man's body. “Such a naughty baby, getting off on me trying to be sweet and giving him a bath.” Taeyong shifted uncomfortably. His ass (very noticeably) rocking in front of Sicheng’s face. After a shy apology, Sicheng showed mercy.

 

Taeyong truthfully just expected arms to wrap around him and moist, heated hands to wrap around his dick, but no. He let out a scandalized gasp as Sicheng brought his face forward and without hesitation buried it in the elder’s ass. Taeyong looked down at the faucet with wide, distant eyes as Sicheng moved his face back and forth and gently laid down open mouth kisses. He whimpered and rested his head up against the wall. Sicheng slowly lapped at him, gently making Taeyong’s skin crawl from the sensation. Muffled, happy chirps came from behind Taeyong as Sicheng worked his way deeper.  

“So nice baby… ,” he delicately traced his tongue around the rim of Taeyong’s ass, dipping and weaving along the edges, letting out high moans into the swell of his skin. “So sweet baby.” Taeyong groped at the shower wall, arching his ass back into Sicheng’s face.

“Si...Sicheng,” Taeyong quietly whined. The bathroom walls echoed of the wet smack of lips, the slosh water, and the whines of the leader. Sicheng tightly pinched at the elder’s cheeks, smiling at the squeak of a response. He laid open mouth kisses all over the latter’s ass before jokingly biting down on as much of the skin as he could at once. He laughed at Taeyong’s angry glare that was aimed right at him.

“What?”

“Don’t just bite me like I’m some piece of meat,” Taeyong scolded, pouting his lips as he shot daggers at the younger. Sicheng quipped as he focused his eyes back on the ass before him,

“You didn’t complain about me doing it before.” A flustered Taeyong didn’t offer a response. He only turned his head away and looked back to the wall. Sicheng calmly went back to his work, groping into Taeyong’s skin as he did this time around.

 

Sicheng let out a muffled hum of surprise when long spindly fingers reached back and tangled themselves in his hair. His face was buried further from an encouraging push and another arch of the back from the leader. Sicheng took his hint and began passionately working his tongue. It became a team effort; Taeyong grinding back against the younger’s face and in turn the latter working further into the former. The younger frequently took pauses to compliment the sub despite the fact he wasn’t able to listen even if he wanted to. Taeyong’s brain was starting to get hazy and the thought to actually listen to the incomprehensible dirty talk of someone literally face first buried in his ass didn’t cross his mind. (Sicheng later illustrated that he just kept cooing about how beautiful Taeyong was and how “fucking attractive” he was desperate and grinding on the former’s face) Sicheng took up the other’s cheeks and began to motorboat. Despite how comical the movement looked or was, Taeyong only let out an alicious gasp. If only Sicheng could have seen the way his head tipped back as he made the noise and his cock very clearly _twitched_ up against his belly.Sicheng could, however, feel the way those Skeleton fingers knotted themselves in his hair and how his arms and legs had the smallest of tremors. He could feel how limp and helpless Taeyong was one hundred percent.

 

“Shh, baby,” Sicheng had to hush Taeyong as he gave out a confused and vaguely offended whine. The younger had pulled away, holding Taeyong’s cheeks apart to look at the handiwork done on his hole. Sicheng continued needlessly shushing him as he watched the ring of muscle flex and relax. “Let me just get a good look of you angel. See how master took you apart until you're shaking and weak.” Taeyong gulped. Audibly and loudly gulped at the way Sicheng was speaking now.

 

After being close to the leader, breathing him in, touching him, Sicheng changed the way his words were. Informal, curt, maybe a little cruel. What frayed Taeyong’s senses the most was his self-assigned title. Something about Sicheng being his master, saying subtextually that he owned Taeyong, could have the older hotter faster than anything else. He told Sicheng after the first time they tried something out that him being “Sicheng master’s little plaything and tossed around like one” was incredibly arousing. Sicheng listened.

 

“Come down here baby.” Sicheng pulled gently on Taeyong’s arm, urging him down to the water. Taeyong bashfully turned, looking away awkwardly when this put Sicheng face level with his dick. He shyly sunk down till he too was on his knees. The water had gotten a lot colder, or Taeyong’s skin was just that much hotter. Sicheng didn’t hesitate moving in for the kill. He swiftly brought their mouths together and as their tongues battled it out gently, his hand slid forward to tease at Taeyong’s cock. Taeyong whimpered and leaned closer to Sicheng, eyes scrunched up and eyebrows crooked up in a pleasurably pained expression. Sicheng pulled away from him only after a short kiss. He smiled at those beautiful lips pouting at him and those sharp, yet clouded eyes begging him. He reveled in the sharp gasp and screw of expression Taeyong let out when the dom gave a tight squeeze.

 

“Lay back baby, relax and let me love you some more.” Taeyong was literally butt naked and had just had his ass eaten out and yet he had the audacity to get shy at Sicheng’s words. He awkwardly sunk back in the bathtub. His legs were stuck atop Sicheng, no place for them to go in the small tub. Sicheng shamelessly looked him up and down. Taeyong gulped at the smirk that danced the dom’s lips as he looked back into his eyes.

“You really want attention, don’t you baby? You’re all red and shy; just look at how hard you are for master,” Sicheng casually cupped at the elder’s balls, watching as he keened in response. He looked so desperate, hands covering his face like little paws and mouth opening and closing for whines.

“Yes, yes master please. I’ll be your good baby,” Taeyong gave Sicheng a heated gaze, attempting to grind up into the dom’s hand. Sicheng nodded, calmly moving his fingers to tease,

“You already are TaeTae. You’re my only good boy. You’re my sweet,” his hand trailed further and tightly wrapped around the leader’s cock, firmly dragging up and down it under the water, “slutty baby.” Taeyong moaned gently, trying to push up into the tight grip. This wasn’t fair. Sicheng was giving up all the rough care Taeyong loved but too slow for the sub to enjoy it. He thrusted up into Sicheng’s fist slowly, pitifully.

 

“You're so pretty baby. Fucking up into my hand and squeaking so nice. Are you excited baby?” Taeyang gripped the tub’s sides arching his back and letting out a silent moan. Sicheng’s hand moved quicker, rougher now.

“Y-yes..fuck.. so excited,” Taeyong stuttered out, staring up at the ceiling. Sicheng smiled coily at the elder. He forced Taeyong to focus back on him, grabbing his chin and pulling him. Taeyong gasped without a thought as he watched Sicheng’s hand trail down and wrap around his very own cock. His mouth went dry watching the younger drag his hand up and down. Sicheng grinned as he cooed,

“Look at me baby. How you make me.”

 

Taeyong reached out a hand to help, be useful. Sicheng suddenly sent him seeing stars as a punishment for the movement. It didn't cross his mind how arched his back was or how loud his whimpers were as Sicheng basically crushed the formers cock in his hand.

 

The water rose and fell to follow Taeyong's vigorous movements in fucking into Sicheng’s fist.

“If you're going to cum you better do it to my name baby.”

“Master, master… don't stop. Fuck…” Sicheng continued to move the cock under his hand with the heel if his palm. The movement was always concerningly harsh, but Taeyong had always made it clear how hard was too hard. Sicheng pushed the abrasive motions, rubbing overstimulating circles at the very tip. It drove Taeyong to gasp and plead, thrashing his head this way and that. Sicheng released as Taeyong's hand came down to pull him away.

 

Sicheng smiled an unbefitting cheerily smile full of warmth at Taeyong whining for the hand to come right back.

“First too much master and then touch me, touch me more? Are you sure you know what you want baby?” Taeyong huffed and puffed at the words. His skin was a blotchy pink from the water and stimulation. Sicheng batted away the sneaking hand Taeyong brought down to please himself casually.

“Too much to talk honey?” Taeyong nodded, now just resorting to keeping strict eye contact.

 

Sicheng sighed and tsked, pretending to be exasperated in the attitude. He motioned with his hands and in a heartbeat Taeyong was closer and, for the most part, sitting on Sicheng's lap. Sicheng gasped himself quietly at taking both their hands and pumping at the cocks that were already in close proximity. He looked up at the elder in his lap at a high whine. The elder pouted his lips to silently plead for a kiss. Sicheng happily leaned up to bestow it upon him. He greedily swallowed up low moans.

 

Taeyong had beautiful moans, at times low and growly and other time high like a whine. They were accompanied by a head falling back, or maybe the clutching of anything in near sight whether it be sheets, the side of a tub, or Sicheng’s hair. They could be short and repetitive like a jackhammer or long and drawn out like a slow graze of the wandering hand. Taeyong was responsive, and it was delightful. Especially now, when his back is arched and his skin is shining. When he's crying out some new form of a swear and term of endearment while officially tainting the bath water to a point of complete uselessness.

 

Sicheng had to catch Taeyong in his descent so his head wouldn't crack on the tub in his crash from the heaven of ecstasy. Taeyong was weak and shaky. His eyes were distant and his body about as poseable as putty. Sicheng gently rubbed up the elder’s sides and kissed his chest while Taeyong returned to this realm of reality. Slowly, Taeyong returned and greeted Sicheng with gentle caresses of his spidery fingers.

 

“You didn't cum,” Taeyong clarified matter of factly. His voice was deeper and quieter. He said it calmly and neither parties really made any move to address the matter. Sicheng shrugged from his place awkwardly kneeling over Taeyong.

“what do you want to do about it?” Taeyong gave a look that said all it needed to. Sicheng knew it was a stupid question but that dead expression made him feel sheepish. He gently pushed Taeyong to sitting up.

“Are you too shaky to be up?” Taeyong shook his head and stood. He was gently turned around.

 

“Ah! You-!” Taeyong's head nearly snapped in half how quickly it turned to look at Sicheng. The man in question just held up a silencing finger to him. While one hand was used to spread cheeks for better access, the other was pumping at the most neglected thing in the whole situation. Taeyong humfed and gasped lowly while grinding his ass back. He wasn't sure where this new activity had come from or why Sicheng was suddenly so in love with it. Regardless, Taeyong loved the feeling. He only wished he could see the man in action while still feeling like this.

 

Taeyong supplied Sicheng with the best he could, given his whipped state. It wasn't long before Sicheng came out from where he was buried and gasped into Taeyong's tailbone. Sicheng cried out his love for the older as he only further tarnished the bathwater. His breath was heavy on Taeyong's back. A hand reached back to pet his head.

 

“We're going to have to clean out this bathwater and wash again.”

“You're kidding me,” Sicheng let out puffs of laughter, smiling tiredly at his exuberant boyfriend.

“No I'm not kidding. This water is filthy. It's making us dirtier standing in it than-”

“Okay, Okay sweetheart. We'll clean it up. I get the point.” Sicheng stood, giving far from the final kiss to Taeyong's shoulder.

 


End file.
